zerbifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wellenklang
thumb Auch bekannt als Melody, Feuerflut, Regenfall, Regennacht und Luka Megurine, sowie als LukaXGakupo ♥ und Wavewing macht Wellenklang das Internet unsicher. Über das Wellenklang Es ist weiblich, 16 Jahre alt, hat am 17. Januar 1997 Geburtstag und lebt in Rheinland-Pfalz. Manchmal hält es sich aber auch in Nordrhein-Westfalen auf, so sagt man, weil es dort seine Großeltern besucht. Es behauptet oft, keine Hobbys zu haben, doch chatten, zeichnen, zocken lesen, lachen und mit Freunden rumgammeln zählen sehr wohl als Hobbys. Es fragt sich gerade, weswegen es sich in Es-Form beschreibt. Nun, es ist eben seltsam. Wahnsinnig, verrückt. Es ist halt Wellenklang. Oh, und es denkt ständig zweideutig. Zudem ist es ein Kopf des Zerberus. Und es ist oft auf Droge, äh, müde, und trinkt zuviel Cola. Ganz nebenbei liest es gerne Manga, Fantasybücher und so. Es schaut gerne Anime und hört zum Verrecken gern Vocaloid, besonders Kamui Gakupo Versionen von Songs. x3x Ach, und es benutzt zu viele Smilies, hängt zu lang an seinem Laptop und ist einfach total durchgedreht. Öh, es frisst gerne Schoklade und hängt in diversen Irrenhauschats auch mal als Perversbluete, Cheren oder Hypno ab. xD Das Wellenklang ist seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr sonderlich aktiv in der Welt des Internets, und es hat Gefallen an Kingdom Hearts und 12-Teiligen Animeserien gefunden. Seit letztem Jahr besitzt es Zwergkaninchen und hat einen Freund. Tja, es ist wohl doch nicht so Forever Alone wie es immer dachte... Als Vocaloid - Luka Megurine Jap, das Wellenklang ist ein Vocaloid. Denn es ist Luka Megurine, die Luka Megurine. Die, die mit der Nummer 03 auf dem Arm rumrennt. Luka ist irrsinnig verliebt in Kamui Gakupo, und sie ist ein Butterfly welcher an die Butterfly Academy in die 9b geht. An dieser kuriosen Schule teilt sie sich ein Zimmer mit Miku Hatsune und Rin Kagamine. Diese sind ihre besten Freunde, auch wenn Rin sich am Anfang total zickig verhalten hat. Miku Hatsune, das ist übrigens Todeskatze. Und Rin Kagamine ist der Schweif des Zerberus, der soweit ich weiß noch nicht in der Wikiwelt unter einem bestimmten Nicknamen rumwedelt. Internetaktivitäten Sie hängt fast den ganzen Tag im Internet rum, und das auf mehreren Seiten. Welche genau das sind erfährst du gleich. Aber vorher solltest du dich ein paar Dinge fragen: Was interessiert es dich, auf welchen Seiten Wellenklang rumhängt? Geht es dich was an, auf was für Seiten sie rumhängt? Wie bist du überhaupt hier gelandet? Egal. Les halt einfach auf was für Seiten sie ist. Also da wäre das WCF, auch bekannt als Warrior Cats das Forum der Clans. Dort war sie mal Wellenklang, heißt aber momentan Luka Megurine. Zeitweise war sie auch mal Nachtfuchs. Im FoD, oft auch Fans of Darkness genannt, hängt sie als Melody rum. Ebenso ist sie als Melody im Shadow Board. Auf Warrior Katzen ist sie Luka Megurine, bei Catwarriors Regennacht. Allerdings nennen mich da 'n paar Verrückte auch Regelnacht, aber hey, scheiß drauf. Is ja lustich. xD Auf Mondlicht heißt sie Regenfall, auf Howrse, im Kyogreboard und im BisaBoard ist ihr Name Feuerflut; im Pokemon XD nennt sie sich Wellentraum. Im WCL, Warrior Cats Live, hat sie sich als Fledermauspfote registriert. Auf Dragcave, Virtuadopt, Dragonadopters und DeviantArt ist sie als Wavewing bekannt. Und in manchen Chats heißt sie auch mal Cheren, Drago, Perversbluete, Hypno, Treibsand oder so. Das allerdings nur just for fun! xD Oh, und als Teil des Zerberus heißt sie indirekt auch irgendwie Zerbi oder Zerberus. Und hier, auf wikia, ist ihr Name Teufelshund. Noch mehr unnützes, uninteressantes Wissen AM »ωσℓкєηкαтzє: kurz vor 3 lässt du als ausrede durchgehen, oder? :> AM »ηαcнтƒυcнѕ: kurz vor 3 is keine ausrede, das ist ne krankheit. :> Und ja, das ist es wirklich. Kurz vor 3, keine Uhrzeit, keine Ausrede, eine Krankheit! Man ist dort meistens müde, macht ständig irgendwelche Rechtschreibfails und Tippfehler, hat warm oder kalt, eventuell sogar beides. Wenn deine Mitmenschen Pech haben ist das Wellenklang mit der Krankheit kurz vor 3 noch online und hat sogar Cola getrunken, ist deshalb schon ganz 'wuschig' und würde allen einen Gefallen damit tun, ins Bett zu gehen und endlich zu schlafen. Sogar ihre Laptoptastatur würde sich freuen, wenn sie mal nicht mehr vergewaltigt werden würde. Oder wenigstens eine Pause davon kriegen würde. Tjah, die Tastatur steht nunmal nicht so auf SM-Spielchen. Fursonas, Charaktere und so Zeug Wellenklang hat auch Fursonas. Da wäre zum Beispiel Wellenklang, eine silbergraue Kätzin, die als Kriegerin im DonnerClan lebt. Oder Nachtfuchs, ein dunkelgraues Vulpix mit vielen, blutroten Accesoires. Oder Melody, 15 Jahre alter, rothaariger Mensch der mit dem Rüpel-Rang in Team Finsternis zu kämpfen hat. Wellenklang Wie bereits erwähnt ist Wellenklang eine Kriegerin im DonnerClan. Sie hat silbergraues Fell mit einer dunkleren, fast schwarzen Tigermusterung. Der Einfachheit wegen könnte man auch sagen, sie hat schwarze Streifen, aber das klingt doch langweilig. Ihre Augen sind blau, irgendwas zwischen hellblau und eisblau. Und vom Charakter her ist Wellenklang sehr vorbildlich, sie ist hilfsbereit und immer für ihren Clan da. Auch wenn sie das Vertrauen, das man in sie steckt, manchmal missbraucht, da sie nicht mit Verantwortung umgehen kann und bei der kleinsten falschen Bemerkung schon fast ausflippt. Also ist sie vielleicht doch nicht so vorbildlich. Nachtfuchs Nachtfuchs ist ein Pokémon, ein weibliches Vulpix. Aber kein gewöhnliches Vulpix, sondern ein graues. Ihre "Haare", also die Locken auf der Stirn und die Schweife sind dunkelgrau, gehen schon fast ins schwarz. left|thumb Die Augen von ihr sind, anders als bei 'normalen' Vulpix, grün. Sie trägt ein dunkelrotes Stachelhalsband, dessen Stacheln ein wenig aussehen wie Zähne. An der rechten Vorderpfote hat sie ein dunkelrotes Nietenarmband, und im linken Ohr Stecken ihr zwei - wer hätte das gedacht - dunkelrote Ohrringe. Zu Beginn ihres Lebens ist Nachtfuchs noch klein und unschuldig, sogar ein wenig schüchtern und ängstlich. Doch im Laufe ihres Abenteuers wird das Vulpix mit vielen Gefahren und soweiter konfrontiert und 'mutiert' so zum Bösen Vulpix, welches sie jetzt ist. Jap, böse und hinterhältig :D Oh, und so ganz nebenbei ist Nachtfuchs irgendwie die Pokémonform von Melody. Das heißt, wäre Melody ein Pokémon, dann wäre sie Nachtfuchs. Und wäre Nachtfuchs ein Mensch wäre sie Melody. Also ja, Nachtfuchs ist nicht Melody, aber trotzdem. Ich verwirre euch und mich halt gerne O: Melody Melody ist 15 Jahre alt und weiblichen Geschlechts. Ihre Augen sind übrigens blau, auch wenn das blau manchmal mehr ein blaugrün ist. thumb Sie hat dunkelrote, mittellange Haare (mal sind sie kürzer als sie sein sollten und mal zu lang. Also auf jeder Zeichnung von ihr) und trägt viel zu oft die grau-schwarze Uniform oder zumindest 'Teamkleidung' von Team Finsternis, auf der immer irgendwo ein gelbes F zu finden ist. Das ist aber auch irgendwie ein wenig logisch, da sie schließlich Team Finsternis angehört. Mel's Uniform besteht aus einem grauen Pulli und nem Rock in dunklerem Grau. Ich weiß, ist äußerst kreativ. Sie trägt meistens einen Gürtel, der ein dunkleres rot hat als ihre Haare. Auf dem Gürtel sind schwarze Nieten, der Gürtel hat eine schwarze Schnalle. Oh, eventuell wäre es erwähnenswert, das Mel des öfteren ein Halsband trägt, im selben Farbton wie ihr Gürtel. An dem Halsband sind schwarze Stacheln o: Vom Charakter her ist Melody eine nicht typische Wahnsinnige. Das will ich hier aber nicht weiter beschreiben, das könnte mir nämlich 'nen Peitschenschlag bescheren. Melody steht nämlich gerade neben mir und schaut, was ich hier für Mist tippe. Wenn du dich jetzt fragst, weswegen Peitschenschlag.. nun, Melodys Waffe ist eine Peitsche. Wäre sie ein Vocaloid, dann wäre das ihr Charakter Item xD Lumos Auch Lumos ist mehr oder weniger ein Charakter Wellenklangs. Just mein Irrenhäuschen ♥ - Freunde unso xD Hm, jah. Wellenklangs Freunde finden hier Erwähnung. Weil sie fänd's schwul die hier nicht zu erwähnen, die würden sich doch sonst irgendwie.. ignoriert vorkommen? Sie wird' aber nur über die Freunde berichten, die hier in der Internetwelt rumgeistern. Weil das würde sonst zu kompliziert werden. Hm, also da gibt es doch ein paar. Und zwar.. 'TEXT.'-TEILE EDITIERE ICH IM WACHEN ZUSTAND, ALSO NICHT MORGENS UM FAST VIER. Wolkenkatze Text. Sternenhase Text. Cynder Text. Schattenhund Text. Terrawolf Text. Und alle, die hier keine Erwähnung kriegen, die ham halt Pech, wurden vergessen, kennen mich nicht oder sind keine wahren Freunde O: xD